This invention relates to a roller skate. More particularly, this invention relates to a roller skate comprising at least two longitudinally aligned front and middle rollers so that it may be operable in a manner resembling an ice skate.
A conventional roller skate having two pairs of transversely aligned rollers is more stable than an ice skate equipped with a single runner when the skater is standing. However, the radius of gyration of the roller skate is greater than that of the ice skate. As a result, the roller skate can not gyrate as fast as the ice skate. It is more difficult to control the direction of gyration of a roller skate when a skater tries to gyrate with a smaller radius of gyration.